legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 September 2015
02:44 Hello. 02:45 I was just called by some people (ud) 02:46 NOW GET OUT. THE LAST TIME THAT A LMBWER COME HERE I GOT BANNED 02:47 DONT YOU HEAR ME??? 02:47 That's the fault of yiur incompetent staff, not me. 02:47 You act like I give a frick about what happens to you. 02:48 You're a LMBWer so you're a danger = GET OUT 02:49 :P 02:49 I'm being angry with those LMBWers 02:49 For what reason besides your own pointless anger? 02:49 KEPS DONT YOU KNOW TO READ THAT? 02:49 Hi Frozen! 02:49 Hey all 02:50 Hullo 02:50 Hey Kepler's 02:50 What, your userpage on the wiki you hate? 02:50 Hey, Frozen. 02:50 Exactly 02:50 Nice to see you back 02:50 Read it 02:50 Not exactly, I'm afraid. :p 02:50 Yada, I do not care. 02:50 Use the ASD wiki NOT LMOW 02:50 I came here because it's a reliable way of telling you to stop going to LMBW to disrupt conversation and voting just to say you hate us. 02:51 I didn't even know ASD wiki EXISTED. 02:51 Hehehe. :P 02:51 Oh, whatever then :P 02:51 Hi Quick! 02:51 Hallo =3 02:51 Hey Goldfish 02:51 hi 02:51 Hey Quick 02:51 Oh come on, Elsa -.- 02:51 Ooh people 02:52 I thought you had a great memory, Lav 02:52 what, is this the first time you see people joining the chat? (fp) 02:52 Did I imagine that? 02:52 Aside from the occasional semi-AFK user and Yada, ues. 02:52 *yes 02:52 Yes and no -.- 02:53 PI :3 02:53 Hai 02:53 I have a horrible short term and a great long term :P 02:53 Hai PI :P 02:53 Heya. o\ 02:53 FC, long time no see. :3 02:53 Oh, hiya Lav. c: 02:53 Hi! 02:54 FC? Do you mean Elsa or Funcom? xD 02:54 Heya. 02:54 Me :P 02:54 Did Elsa become a company? :O 02:54 Lava can I send you pm? 02:54 I always think you're calling me when you say FC you know 02:55 Sure, Quick ;) 02:55 What brings you here, PI? 02:55 really? I thought people would say I made a typo on a football team xD 02:55 Drat, chat crashed. 02:55 Kepler's complaining? :p 02:55 Well, maybe. :P 02:55 The action is on the ASD chat. :P 02:56 What did Yada do here? [[]]:P 02:56 Nothing I think. :P 02:56 Nothing that I know of 02:57 He just wants to be away from the lmbw. 02:57 More like he wants LMBW to be away from here :P 02:57 Keps was complaining about Yada voting on random stuff on LMBW 02:57 Ah. 02:57 Well, Yada hasn't been very nice. [[]]:P 02:58 What has he done this time? :P 02:58 Brb 02:58 He's been rude. [[]]:P 02:58 Also, how do you do that :P thing without it showing up as an emoji? 02:59 Well... [[]]:P 02:59 Put [[ 02:59 and ]] 02:59 to the left. 02:59 He think he sparked the wave of retirement at LMBW, so P 02:59 Oh 02:59 [[]]:P 03:00 :O 03:00 Such sorcery 03:00 Back :P 03:00 What, really? [:P 03:00 I don't think Yada is that influential. (derp) 03:00 None of us here do, I think 03:00 WB. [[]]:P 03:00 At the very least, I don't [[]]:P 03:01 No one does, according to me and many others xD 03:00 Back :P 03:00 What, really? [:P 03:00 WB. [[]]:P 03:00 At the very least, I don't [[]]:P 03:02 Hmmm, wait, what were we talking about? I lost track of this conversation. [[]]:P 03:02 How Yada is not influential :P 03:02 Ah. [[]]:P 03:02 Time to read the logs of what happened while I was away xD 03:02 No one is really...Except sim and star. :P 03:03 Hmmmm. [[]]:P 03:03 Sim? 03:03 Does being mean = saying stuff like "You LIIIIIIE (ale)" on Ava's blog? [[]]:P 03:03 Well, it's spam. [[]]:P 03:03 Sim is a mod here. 03:03 So is Star. 03:03 I guess mean is too strong of a word. 03:03 More like annoying. 03:03 Ah. 03:04 And vroom and I are mods too xD 03:04 Oh, I know Starr. [[]]:P 03:04 Yeah, I'd have to agree with that [[]]:P 03:04 Who DOESNT know him on the LEGO wikis? xD 03:04 Is Starr some kinda regular on the LEGO wikis? [[]]:P 03:04 The guy who wants to be strapped on a chair? derp) 03:05 How did you become admins? (Lav and Zoomy) 03:05 :P 03:05 Admin? We're both just mods xD 03:05 Oh NVM. :P 03:05 Hey Yada =3 03:05 Yada. o/ 03:05 Hi Yada! 03:05 We were just talking about you. c: 03:05 No idea PI 03:05 I want more emotes D: 03:05 tiger woman body 03:05 I think so 03:05 Why I'm attracting LMBWers here when I keave :/ 03:05 at least a face palm one D: 03:05 Hmm, OK. [[]]:P 03:05 *leave LMBW 03:06 Yada, they're here for Elsa I guess :P 03:06 IDK Yada, maybe you have some kinda magic power or something. 03:06 He's obsessed with perfection on every Lego video game ever, that I do know 03:06 Elsa? Who's that? [[]]:P 03:06 Frozen 03:06 FC 03:06 Did you ever watch Frozen 3,14159? 03:06 The movie D: 03:06 otherwise known as froyo, fro, zone and frozone :P 03:06 Well, yeah, I've heard he likes getting 100% completion and stuff on LEGO games. [[]]:P 03:06 WB Sawy xD 03:07 Oh, /that/ Elsa. [[]]:P 03:07 Yeah, I've seen the movie. 03:07 Thx Lav. :P 03:07 he's a completionist according to him on the LMBs xD 03:07 [[]]:P 03:08 Starr never comes here those days :/ 03:08 Having trouble with my chat. :P 03:08 Eh, he did like 2 days ago 03:08 I've noticed. He made a blog where he tried to recruit people to help him get TF2 achievements. [[]]:P 03:08 Bleh, lag. 03:08 Per Elsa :P 03:08 You just weren't on 03:08 there's a thing called time zone difference ya know xD 03:09 You don't say 03:09 2 days? Not much active then :/ 03:09 We need some memes too xD 03:09 Mhm. 03:09 yada, not as much as Nealy who has the inactive banner xD 03:09 Really, PI? 03:10 A blog to get achievements? [[]]:P 03:10 User:Nealybealy 03:10 see it for your selves xD 03:10 Yeah, FC. [[]]:P 03:10 Fort didn't like it. [[]]:P 03:10 Nealy = more active than Jamesster XD 03:10 I can show you a link if you want. 03:11 Jamesster doesnt log into wikia since Mid June XD 03:11 Sure 03:11 Can keps back on ASD 03:11 Fort hasn't gotten his 100 day thing yet? 03:11 I can't send it in PM since that'll crash chat for me, I have a few other chat tabs open. [[]]:P 03:11 Should I create a consensus track board on the forums? xD 03:11 He got it. [[]]:P 03:11 It ok, links to other wikis are allowed, as long as it's now the wiki chat ;) 03:11 So just his usual "retirement" huh 03:12 not* 03:12 What fro? 03:12 Ok, gonna create the consensus track board xD 03:13 What does that even do 03:13 Ah, links are OK if it's not the chat? 03:13 What's the purpose of tracking if we're not gonna use the data? 03:13 Yeah 03:13 Ah, good. 03:13 Here's Starr's blog: http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Starrocks923/TF2_Achievement_Help 03:13 Advertissing is allowed on main if ts not a way of communications if I trust sim 03:14 Uh...I'm not advertising anything. [[]]:P 03:15 Fro, read the board summary to know what I mean about the consensus track board xD 03:15 Linking to other wikis is advertissing if my memory of sim quotes is good 03:15 Ah, so any link to another wiki is a form of advertising? OK, thanks Yada. 03:15 Somehow according to Sim :P 03:16 That's very enlightening. [[]]:P 03:16 Meh, check that its better 03:16 Lol 03:16 Lol? For? xD 03:17 XD 03:17 PI are yu gonna stay longer on LMOW or ure just coming due to some context? :p 03:17 Hmm, advertising...really... [[]]:P 03:18 Huh? 03:18 Well, I just dropped by to visit FC and Lav. [[]]:P 03:18 Yada, it's ok if he stays, as long as he doesn't break the rules ;) 03:18 And see if you did anything here. [[]]:P 03:18 Per Lav. c: 03:18 I never said that 03:18 And if he DOES break the rules, I can always ban him ;) 03:18 I'm quiet here except when LMBWers comes :p 03:19 :O 03:19 See me in Wiki LEGO. I'm strict like Tu-Sais-Qui c: 03:19 yada, you lie? :O 03:19 I'm most 03:19 You don't really have a lot of rules to break anyway. [[]]:P 03:19 *...mostly kidding 03:19 Per PI xD 03:20 I broke the rule for provoke my departure from LMBW 03:20 Voluntary 03:20 Yada, I have one thing to tell you 03:20 you did NOT provoke the going away of those bureaus/admins on there 03:21 ^ 03:21 I'm not sure to understand 03:21 Yeah, they don't really care much about what you've done, Yada. [[]]:P 03:21 Not that you really did anything. 03:21 Sim banned me cuz I provoke a spam wave here 03:31 Hmm, it's getting late for me. 03:31 WB Fro. :P 03:32 I should go to bed later. [[]]:P 03:32 One month of closed alpha with GMs and one player 03:32 WB FC. c: 03:32 Why? Closed beta for LMO was about a year :P 03:32 What time is it for you PI? 03:32 wait, you Australian? xD 03:32 Same as my time 03:32 WB Elsa =3 03:32 Not telling, Lav. [[]]:P 03:32 FC is Elsa? [[]]:P 03:32 ...so what time? 03:32 Fort really doesn't like that blog post XD 03:32 What do you think, Yada? 03:32 Its 5:32pm here 03:33 Yeah, he didn't. [[]]:P 03:33 Maybe 0:32am PI? 03:33 He even posted it on Reddit so people around the world can see Starr's blog. [[]]:P 03:33 XD 03:34 I thought the Reddit loves you comment was sarcastic [[]]:P 03:34 It was.. [[]]:P 03:34 But he also posted it on Reddit? 03:34 He literally posted it on Reddit. [[]]:P 03:34 Mhm. 03:35 Wow, Star is becoming hated internationally xD 03:36 Mhm. [[]]:P 03:36 He's world-famous now. 03:36 Who hates starr -.- 03:37 * Dark Yada is killing those who hates starr -.- 03:37 :p 03:37 :P 03:37 Go to Reddit, Yada. [[]]:P 03:37 Link xD 03:37 Hmm 03:38 PM me that 03:38 But maybe they'll eat you alive first, so perhaps that's not a good idea. [[]]:P 03:38 too lazy to look it up xD 03:38 I'm too lazy to find it, but I'll try. [[]]:P 03:38 :O 03:38 more proof that we're related :O 03:38 Indeed. [[]]:O 03:38 we are both very lazy, just like all of my other brothers and sisters :O 03:39 Which subreddit? 03:39 I'm sure I'll have fun reading it 03:39 xD 03:40 I tried searching a part of Star's post in Google, but it failed me 03:40 TF2 subreddit, IIRC. [[]]:P 03:41 Hello! o/ 03:41 Afternoon all 03:41 Hey Proto =3 03:41 Heya metal 03:41 Aka starr's clone :P 03:41 Hey Metal 03:41 Hi! 03:42 Brb, searching 03:42 Staying in a hotel tonight, and finally can play uninterrupted :) 03:42 :D 03:43 And Sawy yet again comes back from his afkness just to say 'Hi!', again :P 03:43 Nothing's turning up D: 03:43 Sawy is on his own wiki 03:43 ^ :P 03:44 Invade ASD wiki of ure bored :p 03:44 *if 03:44 Im up for Lost if anyone if anyone is going for Mr Gold today 03:44 Can't seem to find the post 03:44 All of us have Mr. Gold. :p 03:45 Bah! You all have too much time on your hands hehehe 03:45 I cant play :/ 03:45 We're all time wasters, and I'm the most one xD 03:45 lol 03:46 I played for 49 days EXACTLY :P 03:46 O_O 03:46 It's so hard to find it. [[]]:P 03:46 I just scrolled through all the posts from the past 4 months 03:46 Nothing [[]]:P 03:47 How can you tell how long you have played? 03:47 xD 03:48 I wish we had Fort's username on Reddit 03:48 Use /played on LMO chat metal 03:48 It'd make things so much easier [[]]:P 03:48 He's Nihht on Reddit. [[]]:P 03:48 oooh 14 days :) 03:48 I am a waster after all 03:48 And no, I'm not a stalker. (angel) 03:49 Actually, you aren't, Proto xD 03:49 Yes you are :p 03:49 Hey Frozen? Good news for you. LEGO is making Frozen sets! :D :P 03:49 compared to everyone on the wiki, yours is pretty low xD 03:49 Jsyk, I despise that movie 03:49 the average here is 28 days :P 03:49 I know. ;p 03:49 Sawy they did that since one year GO LEARN LEGO :o 03:49 Oh I think I've found it. [[]]:P 03:49 :p 03:49 Great, thanks PI :P 03:49 if you do, then why call yourself frozen? xD 03:50 Yada...It a new wave! :D 03:50 I want the link too D: xD 03:50 PM me if you want the link. [[]]:P 03:50 PI, PM xD 03:50 PM isn't working too well lately, but I'll try 03:50 It worked for me (I think) xD 03:50 Frozen sets arent new and IKR they're doing new sets 03:51 I think it did for me as well, not certain 03:51 It worked for me (the PM) :D 03:51 Same 03:51 Hmm, working but laggy for me. [[]]:P 03:53 Can someone please PM me too? :P :P 03:54 I can't send a new PM, I'll crash. [[]]:P 03:51 It worked for me (the PM) :D 03:51 Hmm, working but laggy for me. [[]]:P 03:53 Can someone please PM me too? :P :P 03:54 I can't send a new PM, I'll crash. [[]]:P 03:54 Ok. :P 03:54 Afk 03:55 Elsa can send you a PM and post the link there. [[]]:P 03:56 Sure 03:56 Wait what 03:56 Did you just say Elsa? D: 03:56 Not you too PI 03:56 Sent 03:56 Didn't get it. :P 03:56 >:3 03:57 Hmm, one or both of you should refresh. [[]]:P 03:58 Refreshed. 03:59 Oh 03:59 I thought it was Yada that asked for it [[]]:P 03:59 Sent 03:59 [[]]:P 03:59 Thx! 04:00 Wow, Sawy just now became Yada xD 04:00 OMG XD 04:01 O_o 04:01 :P 04:01 Time to sleep, it's midnight here 04:01 Browser crashed -.- 04:01 Bye all 04:02 Bye! Error: Invalid time.